Cute Cooties
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks are on their first day of school See the sparks fly when Bra kisses Goten.


COOTIES!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT characters. My characters in the story are: Victoria, Timothy,  
Anna and Jack.  
  
Author's note: This is a really cute fic I thougth up of while watching Rugrats.  
Pan Goten Bra and Trunks are all chibi's. A/U fanfic.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Goten, listen to me. No1; Don't blow anything up, No2; Keep an eye on Pan and No3; no sparing   
with Trunks, Got it?" Chichi instructed Goten.  
  
It was his first day of school. Pan was there with him. They were the same age.  
Bra and Trunks were there too.  
  
"Panny, are you going to be alright? Do you want me to stay with you?" Videl asked Pan.  
Pan narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"Mum, I'm 7 years old, I don't need a parent watching me!" Pan stubbornly placed her hands on her  
hips.  
  
Videl giggled. "Are you too old to give your mum a kiss good-bye?" Videl asked.  
Pan grinned. She hugged her.  
  
"Well Panny, what about me" Gohan asked from behind Videl.  
Pan ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Woah! Am I getting old, or are you getting heavier?" Gohan teased picking Pan up into his arms.  
  
"You're getting old" chorused Videl.  
"Ha-ha very funny" Gohan said back, his voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"PAN! GOTEN! Hey! we're over here" Bra yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
"Thank-you Bra, thank-you FOR MAKING ME DEAF AGAIN!" Trunks said, rubbing his sensitive ears.  
Pan giggled.   
  
Bra ran over to them.  
  
"Okay parents, you're children are going to be just fine" said a young lady with red hair and   
green eyes.  
  
"Bye" all the women called, being dragged out by their husbands.  
  
"So everyone sit, down and we'll all introduce ourselves to eachother" she said.  
  
"Okay, first my name is Ms.Takahashi, We'll start with you" she said pointing to a little  
girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"M-my name is Anna," she said fiddling with her thumbs.  
"Okay Anna, what do like to do?" Ms. Takahashi asked.  
"I like to draw," she said shyly.  
"Okay, next?" the teacher asked looking at the next little child, this time it was a boy.  
  
"Pan, isn't he cute?" Bra asked as the next boy stepped up.  
Pan looked at Bra wide eyed.  
"Yuk!" Pan squealed.  
Trunks giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Goten asked.  
"Bra likes that kid at the front" Trunks said pointing to the little boy a the front.  
"He's Timothy" Goten said.  
"Whatever" Trunks said.  
  
It was Pan's turn to go up and introduce herself.  
"My name is Pan, and I like to..." she was cut short when Goten ran up and whispered  
somthing in her ear.  
"No, I'll start calling you what you don't want me to call you" Pan threatened.  
"Fine" Goten said and walked away and sat next to Trunks.  
"and I like to...uh...cook?" Pan said looking at Goten.  
Goten smiled goofily.  
  
"Okay Pan, you can sit down now" she said, ever smiling.  
Bra then went up and introduced herself then Trunks then Goten.  
  
A bell rang.  
"Okay children, recess time!" Ms. Takahashi called.  
"YAY!" Everyone yelled.  
  
After eating(I might add, quite a lot) the four of them went to play a game.  
"Okay...let's play tiggy!" Pan said excitedly.  
The guys cheered.  
"Pan, you know I can't run as fast as you" Bra complained.  
"Don't worry Bra, we'll slo down for you" Goten said.  
"Oh..thank you Goten, you're so sweet" Bra said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
Goten blushed.  
  
Trunks and Pan gawked.  
"EWWWWW!....COOTIES!!!!" Trunks and Pan yelled, running away from Goten.  
Goten looked confused.  
"Guess I'm it then" Goten said flying after Pan.  
Goten tackled Pan.  
"Hey...no fair! you flew after me!" Pan argued.  
"To bad!" Goten said getting up and running off.  
Pan flew after Trunks.  
"Woah!" Trunks flew away immediatley.  
"Hey, Goten, can we play?" a girl form behind him asked.  
She had on a baby blue dress, baby blue eyes and blonde hair in pigtails and curls at the end.  
"I'm Victoria" she said.  
"Hi, sure you can play we're playing..." He was stopped when he was pounced on by Pan.  
"TAG! YOU'RE IT DUFUS!" Pan yelled and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.  
Goten smirked.  
Victoria giggled started running.  
"Hey Pan, can I play?" Pan turned and came face to face with Timothy.  
She smiled.  
"Sure we're playing tag, Trunks's it at the moment" Pan said pointing backwards.  
"NOT FOR LONG!" Trunks called running toward Pan.  
"gotta go" she said running off, Trunks didn't see where he was going and tackled Tim.  
"You're it now" Trunks said getting up and running off.  
Tim ran up to an unsuspecting Bra.  
He tapped her on the shoulder.  
Bra looked up and smiled flirtily.  
"Are you playing tag?" he asked.  
"Yep" she replied cheerily.  
he smiled back and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Now...you're it" he said, and ran toward Pan.  
Bra pouted.  
Goten taped her shoulder, she faced him.  
Goten held his hand out to her. She smiled happily and hit his hand.  
Goten ran up and tackled Pan.  
"Goten...I...can't...breath..." Pan managed to choke out.  
Goten got up and helped her up.  
"You're still it.  
  
"Damn!" she swore and ran after Victoria.  
"HEY! CAN WE PLAY!" asked Anna, and another little boy next to her called Jack.  
"Sure!" shouted Trunks.  
Anna smiled and tugged at Jack's sleeve.  
"Let's go!" she said persistantly.  
After 5 mins the bell rang.  
  
"Well kids, did you have fun paying outside?" asked Ms. Takahashi.  
"Yes" everyone answered.  
Pan and Trunks kept away from Goten while Bra sat next to him.  
  
After sitting at their tables Goten was frustrated.  
"What! Is your problem?" Goten asked yelling at Pan and Trunks.  
They giggled.  
"You still gots cooties uncle" Pan said, then laughed.  
"Yep, unfortunately my sister's" Trunks added in, making Pan laugh harder.  
"What's wrong with that Trunks, it'snot like I'm gonna make him wear make-up, or anything"  
Pan fell off her chair rolling like a ball on the floor in fits of laughter.  
Trunks also burst out laughing, causing him to fall on the floor.  
  
After the two calmed down.  
They wiped the tears that were in their eyes.  
"I could just imagine that" Pan said holding her sides.  
"Yeah! Goten in my mom's beauty magazines" Trunks pointed out.  
Pan cracked up laughing again.  
Trunks stopped and pictured him in a magazine and also laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Anna and Timothy.  
"I'm...pictuing...my uncle...in a beauty magazine" Pan gasped out.  
"who's your uncle?" Timothy asked.  
Trunks pointed to Goten "he..is!" Trunks laughed again.  
Bra and Goten rolled their eyes.  
"Excuse my brother, his brain got tired of him and moved out years ago" Bra informed.  
"Same with Panny, she may be my neice, but I'm not anywhere brain related" Goten added.  
"You're right Goten, I at least had a brain, you don't have proof that you had one in   
the first place" Pan said straitening up.  
Trunks laughed. Then started choking for air.  
  
"Shut up Pan!" Goten snapped.  
"Geez Goten, don't get so crabby, it was just a joke" Pan said raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah man, can't you take one?" Trunks asked leaning on the palm of his hand.  
Goten stopped and laughed lightly. "Sorry" he said and looked at the teacher who was   
about to explain something.  
  
After school was finished, Pan was picked up the earliest and dragged off by her parents.  
"Bye guys!" Pan called out.  
  
"Good luck!" Goten called out.  
Gohan stopped. And walked up to Goten. Goten gulped.  
"Mum said, if you wanted to, you could come with us? do you want to?" Goten shook his   
his head abruptly.  
  
Goten then was picked up by Goku who was having trouble driveing the family car, as usual.  
  
"My babies!" Bulma yelled holding Trunks and Bra in a embrace so tight that they were  
finding it hard to breath.  
"Woman, let them go, you're going to kill the brats!" Vegeta snapped.  
Bulma turned to hima dn was about to argue when Bra tugged Bulma's dress.  
"Mommy, you and daddy are amking everybody look at us" Bra whispered to her mother.  
Bulma smiled and held the two kids hands and walked out.  
  
"Trunks....that was the best day ever!!!!!!!"Bra quealed as soon as they were outside.  
"And Goten still has your cooties." Trunks said.  
Bra slapped the back of his head.  
"Hmph" Trunks said Bra pulled herself out of Bulma's hand hand and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Pan, you like Trunks, don't you?" Goten asked.  
Pan glared at him.  
"What makes you think that?" she asked getting angry.  
"The way you're alays playing with Trunks" Goten said afraind of what he might see next.  
But, Pan was gone.  
*this is not looking good* Goten thought.  
Pan then appeared with a large plastic pan in her hand.  
"Uh oh" Goten said.  
"Pan I didn't mean to...." Goten said scatching the back of his head with a nervous look on his  
face.   
Pan hit him with the frying pan.  
(OUCH!)  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--  
  
What did you think? Remind you of something?  
Please Review. 


End file.
